This invention relates to a unique structural means for, and a novel method of, providing minimum thrust at the idle power setting, and maximum thrust with minimum losses at higher power settings, for a gas turbine engine.
It is well known in the art that a gas turbine engine which can attain high thrust when at high power settings, will also have an undesirable high thrust when at the idle power setting. Accordingly, what is needed with regard to a gas turbine engine, and is not presently available, is a means for, and/or method of, providing minimum thrust at idle speed (i.e., idle power setting), while nevertheless still being capable of providing maximum power with minimum losses at speeds (i.e., power settings) above the idle speed.
With my invention, I am able to fulfill this current need; and, thereby, I have significantly advanced the state of the art.